


The Third War

by racingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racingreader/pseuds/racingreader
Summary: all of the spoken spells are Hindi, and Sri Gupta was the first king of the Gupta empire in India. I hope you like it.





	The Third War

**Author's Note:**

> all of the spoken spells are Hindi, and Sri Gupta was the first king of the Gupta empire in India. I hope you like it.

“Harry!” James and Lily Potter yelled along with Sirius. 

“Mum, Dad, Sirius, how did you come back to life?” Harry asked in a very depressed tone.

“It's a very sad story, you don't want to know.” Sirius told Harry

“Actually I do. I can't get much more depressed. The only reason I haven't killed myself is because of the depression lessening spells the ministry has set up on all the wizarding towns and shopping centers.” Harry told his parents and Sirius.

“That's messed up!” lilly said angrily “why isn't the ministry offering free counseling  
to all order of the phoenix members and aurors?”

“Because no one wanted to become a counselor after the last war, because all of them from after the first war were killed almost as soon as voldemort rose to power again.” Harry told his mum.

“Oh, well to answer your question Harry, we had to kill someone that said we could kill them. Then we would trade places with people we killed, but we would only come back to life if they actually meant it.” James said.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Whooshump, wooshump, whooshump.

Death, it's coming, I can feel it. 

Hello 5493.

My lord, I told him not to do it please, don't hurt him.

You know that I have to though.

Yes, I do.

Good, but to do anything to him, I need to be alive.

Of course my lord, but how will you come back, Harry did kill you after all.

Through a willing sacrifice.

Of course my lord, I will give my life to you, it's not like I have much time left anyway.

Thank you bell-a-tricks.

Thank you, my lord.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Whooshump, wooshump, whooshump.

It's cold, so cold.

Yes that is what death feels like, doesn't it.

Professor!

Hello kitty cat.

Professor, you know I don't like that.

Did you know that ghosts can see emotions?

Ok professor, I guess I do like that.

I have something to ask you kitty cat.

What is it professor?

Would you be willing to sacrifice yourself for me to come back?

Yes, of course professor. I would rather you do the honors than Death.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Voldemort walked into the great hall.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Do you really have to wear that suit Tom?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes! You don't understand how a good spandex can help your public image when you're an assassin!” Voldemort shouted. 

“Alright, but can you not wear the neon yellow underwear over it. It makes it look even more hideous.” Dumbledore replied.

“No! This is the best addition yet! Could you please lighten up a little bit Albus!”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“There he is Harry, the last death eater, the one who betrayed him.” Ron snarled.

“Yes that's him ron.” Harry said in a bored voice.

“Hello 7263.” snarled Voldemort.

Harry and Ron sat watching, stuned under the invisibility cloak.

“What, b-b-b-b-but i g-g-g-gave you a forgetting p-p-p-potion.”

“I know 7263, but your time is over. You are going to be reprogrammed to be a non-defective AI. Now, hand over your core, the Pet I Grew, 7263. If you don't, you will always remember what you did, and the way I punished you. But you will love me for it instead of hating me, instead.” Voldemort sneered.

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“We have them all, Albus, and we can finally try to erase all the horrible things that I did.” said Voldemort.

“Yes, we can, my friend, but no one can know that you're alive. But people definitely shouldn't know that you're the one going around killing all the former death eaters.” Dumbledore told Voldemort.

“Yes, that makes sense. Harry would probably try to kill me again, the little bastard.” Voldemort said.

“Don't talk about Harry that way tom! I had to die to realize that it was the new kind of Inferi that you were working on when we were working together in the magic research department for the Merlin Association.” dumbledore said. “And Harry didn't work with you in magic research.”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Yes! I've done it. Albus! Come look at this!”

“What is it tom?”

“The Inferni! The ones that have a core, a personality!”

“Wow! Now that you've done it, we might be able to bring merlin back! But if you could explain how they work, that would be great.”

“Yes yes! Each of these Inferni have a core, and that core is a distillation of their soul. So to bring Merlin back to life we would need to get the distillation of his soul. After we find the distillation of his soul, we can use any dead body to bring him back from the dead. We would replace the brain of the body with the distillation of his soul. He would be the age of the body that we use to bring him back to life and would live a regular life span from that age too.”

“Thank you Tom. That was very helpful.”

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

“Those were the days, weren't they albus.” said Voldemort.

“Yes, they certainly were.” Dumbledore replied. Whooshump, wooshump, whooshump. “Huh, what's that sound?” realization spread across dumbledore's face. “Tom, quick, hide, death's coming!”

“Hello Albussss Dumbledore, Tom Riddle. Thank you for adding to my army. Oh, come on out you know you can't hide forever.” 

<~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Harry was going to see the headmistress to see if she could help him with his depression. When he arrived he was extremely surprised to see a shadowy figure appear on the Hogwarts grounds. He decided to ignore it, but when the shadowy figure was also going to the headmistress’s office, he decided to see what was going on. The shadow just passed through the door as if it was a ghost. Harry said the password, and walked inside.

“Who are you! What are you doing!” Harry yelled at the shadow

“sssss.” The shadow saw Harry and did something with the shadow that made up the figure that looked like a smile. “A member of the living, what are you doing coming after death himssself.”

“What are you doing here!” Harry demanded.

“Claiming my dessserting ssssoldier, and hisssss accomplice, in fact, I think you have talked to some of the former resssidentssssss of the city of ssshadowsssss.”

“The city of shadows, do you really think that I will believe that you have a city of ghosts.” Harry snarled.

“Yessss, I do. Nobody hassss ever quessstioned me and lived to tell of it. You will not leave here alive.”

“You really think that the concept of death scares me. I would welcome it with open arms.” Harry sneerd.

“Then come to me. I will welcome you with open armsssss assss well.”

“Nirvaasit Maut!” Harry yelled, and the strange shadow figure disappeared.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked.

“Nirvaasit Mrt!” Harry yelled.

“Harry, where did you learn that magic? It sounds like one of Sri Gupta’s spells.” Dumbledore asked.

“Shuddh Buraee Kee.” said Harry.

“Argh. what is that? It hurts so bad.” Voldemort cried out in pain.

“Ah, I see you have an intruder.  
Mita Bhram.”  
“Do you want to finish him off Dumbledore, or should I.” Harry asked.

“Neither of us will be killing this man.” Dumbledore told Harry.

“Hee Batao Saty. Dumbledore do you know who this is.” Harry asked.

“Yes, I do harry.” Dumbledore told Harry

“Do you know that he has high traces of dark magic in him?” Harry asked Dumbledore.

“No, I didn't. Tom, were you planning to betray me?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes, I was Albus.” Voldemort said guiltily.

“Maar Ke Bina Ek Suraag.” Harry said, killing Voldemort, and leaving him no way of ever coming back.


End file.
